Dead and Gone
by MEA85
Summary: Sookie and Eric decided that there needed to be some sort of agreement with their bond!


Dead and Gone

Author: Megan Arlitz

Disclaimer: I don't own the Southern Vampires. Sole copyright belongs to Charlaine Harris.

Rated: M

Pairing: Eric and Sookie!

Summary: After From Dead to Worse!

************************************************************************

**Chapter 1**

Tonight was Thursday night and tomorrow is Sam's birthday. I decided to throw him a birthday party. I invited Bill to come and everyone who worked at Merlotte's to come and the were panthers and were wolves I even called Pam to let her know about the party. I told her to let Eric know about the party as well, she then told me that she was no messenger so she walked into Eric's office and handed the phone over to Eric.

Lover, what do I owe this pleasure

You are invited to a birthday party for Sam tomorrow night at eight but I would like you to get there fifteen minutes early. I also would like to talk about this bond of ours.

Lover, I will be there.

After I got off the phone with Eric, I went to bed.

I got up on Friday and since Sam Usually closes Merlotte's for his birthday, it made it easier for me to set things up for the party. I asked Amelia since Octavia was in New Orleans visiting family, to go with me to party city to pick up some supplies such as balloons, plates, cups and plastic silverware. I stopped by the liquor store on the way back towards the house and picked up some liquor and some cases of Tru—Blood for the vampires that were going to be there. I stopped by the grocery store and picked up a platter of different kinds of meats and cheeses and then a cake mix and icing and candles. I also picked up a sand which platter. I also got Sam a Flannel buttoned up shirt for his birthday present.

I called up Sam to tell him to be here at eight tonight. As soon as I got off the phone with him I was off to bake his cake and clean the house. Gran would appreciate it if the house was clean for the party. I miss her.

I made sure to call Eric's cell and at six to remind him about the party and I also called bill to let him know as well.

I was starting to feel anxious to see Eric, was it love or lust that I was feeling. I have not seen him in a month.

I heard the rumble of his Corvette pull up in my drive way, I was getting more anxious. "_come on Sookie calm down it's not like you haven't seen him"_

A knock came at my backdoor, I don't even know why he's knocking I haven't rescinded his invitation that I know of. I walked to the door and opened it, and I invited him in. He came over to me and hugged me and kissed me on the top of my forehead. Saying.

Lover, it has been way to long and I know you have a party to host for the evening but after the party we must talk about our bond.

Pam and Amelia were catching up on old times in the kitchen.

There were more people starting to show up for Sam's Birthday, I wanted this to be a good birthday for him, since he protects me and all.

Bill had gotten here just after Eric and nodded to Eric as he came in.

Tray, Calvin, Jason came to as well. Then Alcide came as well to pay tribute to this Shifter.

I told them all why I wanted them here early so we could Surprise him since I told Sam that this would just be a dinner for him.

I heard his truck start to come down the drive way. I turned off all the lights that were on in the house and left the lights on in the Kitchen where I and Amelia usually ate dinner. He got out and shut his door and he was walking up the steps he knocked on the door and I invited him into the house. I dragged him into the living room where Amelia would turn the lights on and everyone would scream Surprise.

We walked in the lights went on and he was in awe stricken mode to see Bill, Eric, Pam, Tray, Jason, and Calvin there. He looked over at me and asked me what was going on. I told him that I wanted to throw him a birthday party.

The festivities started to kick off as Pam walked over to me and asked If I would ever do such a thing for Eric. I told her that I would very much so love to give him a birthday party, thing is, I did not know when his birthday was, She told me that it was next month January 20th. I told her thank you for letting me know, so I could plan ahead and possibly get all the Vampires to his club to plan him a birthday party Pam then said she would help me out with that, I told her thank you.

As everyone was talking about current events in the Supernatural World, such as Felipe De Castro's takeover of Louisiana and sports and what not. It was starting to hit eight forty five and I walked over to the table where the offerings were and I started to dig in, everyone that was were and human could get some food. I had the Tru-blood in a cooler with ice and the microwave next to it so they could throw it in themselves.

After everyone was starting to get done with eating it was about nine fifteen. I walked over to Sam and brought out the cake and put some candles in it. I started to sing him happy birthday then everyone joined in. Then Sam blew out the candles on his cake and I handed him the cake knife to start cutting at it and laid the plates down in front of him and he started to pass around pieces of the chocolate cake to everyone except to the Vampires. I gave Sam his birthday present and he opened it and he liked his flannel very much.

It was starting to get late around one in the morning when everyone started to pile out the doors to get back home. Bill stuck around till about two and Pam left with Bill to seek shelter at his house as I needed to talk to Eric about our bond.

Eric started out by laying it all on the table of what our bond means.

Which is that, we would be bonded for ever until one of us parts this earth. That there is much more to come and the he did not understand it fully. Also he then said that we would have to talk with my great grandfather Niall about our bond.

I told Eric that I did not want him to leave just yet. That I was tired and weary from being away from him, was extremely hard that I missed him.

Lover, I will never leave you, as I missed you as well, we will continue this talk tomorrow night as I see that you are in some much needed rest. He asked If I had to work the night shift I told him no that I had to work the lunch shift. He told me after work to come to Fantasia and that we would go from there to his house in Shreveport. I walked into my bedroom and slipped on some pajamas for the night I crawled into bed Eric already laying there with boxers on. He had grabbed me and in circling me with in his arms and my head on his chest.

I started to think, I never want to leave this man this Vampire. My heart belonged to Eric, why did I push him away so many times when he had always been the one to save me. He went to an Orgy with me. Saved me from being bonded to Andre. Helped me with the meaned. He also gave me his life's blood after being staked. I loved him.

I fell asleep in his arms.

I awoke the next day with a note from Eric. Which read.

_**Lover,**_

_**I cannot wait till I see you tonight; please wear something comfortable as we will not be at Fantasia that long. **_

_**E-**_

**TBC**


End file.
